Electronic clocks with quartz-crystal oscillators are part of the state of art. Ordinarily, such clocks are powered by primary batteries. In the last few years, the power consumption of electronic time-keeping and display circuitry has decreased and it has become possible to power these clocks with electricity provided by solar cells. Wrist watches containing rechargeable batteries and solar cells for recharging are also known.
Electronic clocks with low-voltage high capacity capacitors have also been introduced on the market. The capacitors of such clocks are charged with solar cells positioned in the dial, and achieve a running-time power reserve of 50 hours. However, that power reserve appears insufficient for the winter season in the Federal Republic of Germany and in countries of similar geographic locations.
The purpose of the invention is to create a solar powered electronic clock with a high running-time power reserve to ensure proper time-keeping over periods of prolonged darkness.